eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Foxxpaw Ruath
Game Terminology Instead of pages for each acronym, why not just make a Guide to Acronyms or an Acronym Dictionary? 05:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Dear Foxxpaw, Thank you for all of the valuable edits you've made to the Wiki! The entire community is in your debt. :] Thanks again, 01:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Category Listings While the listing of every Mob on the Category page seems like a good idea (Trust me, I tried to do it with armor and weapons when I first got here), it's actually very cluttered and really, when one has subcategories, what's the point? If you scroll down, you can find subcategories of *Bastion Mobs* or *Corsica Mobs* and *Common Mobs* or *Heroic Mobs*. While none are as precise as *Common Mobs of Bastion*, it still works quite concisely. Perhaps your localization would work best within those subcategories? (Make a list of Common mobs on Category:Bastion Mobs etc.?). Anyway. Your project, I won't mess with it, but the Category:Mobs page is way too cluttered as is. 19:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Three things: #I don't think listing every mob on the Category:Mobs page is a good idea; the page will be so large it would be pointless to try to use it. Besides, every mob should be in Category:Mobs, which will list them on the page anyway, but alphabetically. #As Specific said above, sub-categories are a good way to subdivide; you can make as many different ones as you like. You could make categories for each area (e.g. Category:Corsica Mobs and Category:Mushroom Isle Mobs), categories for families (Category:Humanoid, Category:Zombie, etc.), and more (Category:Bosses, Category:Dungeon Bosses), and add as many of these categories as you need to any given mob's page. #If you do choose to make a list of mobs on the Category:Mobs page, I can't promise someone else won't delete later, and that would be an awfully large amount of effort wasted. Even as the sole Bureaucrat of the EE Wiki, I am obligated to surrender to public opinion. Keep in mind what is useful or not. Another idea to check into would be sortable tables, so people could sort the items by zone, type, level, name, etc. ::: 03:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to clutter your talk page needlessly, but just to further what Nuilvian said and clarify to both yourself and him. On the instructions for the Template:Mob page, it already shows the appropriate naming for classes of Mobs (Beast, Dragonkin, Undead, etc) and automatically adds them to the subcategory. Also, to make a Category into a sub-category of Category:Mobs, add Category:Mobs to the sub-category page itself, not vice-versa. :] Other than that, all is. And like he said, I once tried to use sortable tables for items. They're laggy things, but if you can find a great way to use them and a great spot to put them, then hats off to you! 07:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah... Learned something new today to xD (Creating sub-categories). Hmmmm...Sortable tables... Haven't a clue how to go about doing that unless it's in HTML and then there'd be no way anyone would want to edit it :P Anyway, will be looking into it ^-^ thanks for the suggestions :) ::::::-one note, "Class" refers to knight/rogue/druid/mage classes, type refers to the beast, dragonkin, etc...Foxxpaw Ruath 16:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) My apologies for any confusion of Class/Type. I wrote the template guide, I should know better haha. I'm thinking now though, that we need a convention for the precision needed for categories and sub-categories. I kind of like the idea of Bastion Common Mobs etc, and maybe for Named Mobs, but things like "Bastion-Named-Common-Mobs" is a tad bit too specific for Specific. So for instance, Warlord Scarrus should have the following categories, in my opinion: Category:Named Mobs, Category:Bastion Mobs, Category:Normal Mobs, Category:Beast Mobs and maybe Category:Bastion Common Mobs. But as far as Category:Bastion Common Named Mobs goes? Not really necessary. How many Named Common mobs are there in any given area? I'm just saying that we don't need to have categories that are destined to have only a handful of pages in them. Even those five categories already push it, but I can see how people would want all 5. Anyway, just my two cents. 19:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) On a side note, do you need someone to rename some pages? I can't tell if you want to use Bastion Common Mobs or Bastion Normal mobs. 19:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ah...I think I'll probably go ahead and redo the categorizing soon as I get the corsica mobs in there... (Not sure why Category:Bastion Common Named Mobs i in there, especially sense it's already under Named, Common, and Bastion in the first place... Bastion Common probably can be taken out siince there aren't any heroics until Anglorum...) :As for the renaming...I'd probably just go with Normal.Foxxpaw Ruath 19:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, well, if you need any pages deleted or renamed, please let myself or Nuilvian know! Bastion Common Mobs, for example..? 19:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I scrounged up an old sortable table we still had lying around and threw it into my userspace, feel free to look, edit, and sandbox it. If you need to test anything, feel free to test on the page I'm giving you. User:Specific/SortTable Hope it helps! 20:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC)